The Devil Horns
Description The Devil Horns appears in Dead Space 3 as the most powerful weapon in the game, unlocked after completing the game on Classic Mode in New Game+. Similar to the Hand Cannon in Dead Space 2. It is a (mostly) one-shot kill weapon, with the main function being "Bang!" and the alt-fire being "Pew Pew!". When reloading, Isaac will perform a "rocking out" animation, and a metal guitar riff will play. The weapon is modifiable, with the option to add or drop the alt-fire to it, and can add circuits to the tools if unlocked with Tungsten. This serves very little purpose, since the stats are already very high (visually maxed out). A common strategy is to increase RLD or SPD, as those are the most noticeably affected. Unlocking To unlock The Devil Horns, you must first beat the main campaign. Then, you have to play over again with the New Game+ mode, but have difficulty set on "Classic." Once you beat Classic mode on New Game+, you should have the weapon. Gallery DevilHorns1.jpg|An animation is triggered when Isaac reloads when he's holding this weapon DevilHorns2.jpg|A look of Isaac in his N7 Suit when "rocking" with The Devils Horns DevilHorns3.jpg|A screenshot of the settings of the weapon on Bench DevilHorns4.jpg|Isaac "rocking" against Necromorphs! File:Dead Space 3 - How To Unlock Devil Horns|How To Unlock Devil Horns Trivia *Note that this weapon doesn't have unlimited ammo like its predecessor. The Devil Horns without any magazine circuit upgrades has a capacity of 392 (maximum of 982 if upgraded with +3x4 mag) and consumes 5 Universal Ammunition magazines for a full reload. Due to the Devil Horns' sheer power and magazine size, even a New Game+ on Impossible difficulty can be completed without ever needing to reload with 4 +3 mag upgrades if Isaac/Carver manages to fire in a conservative manner. *Unlike the Hand Cannon, the flashlight cone of the Devil Horns comes out of the thumb of the hand. *The lower attachment of this weapon (The Palm and Pinky) shows up as "Heavy Metal Attitude" in the weapon name when viewed at the Bench. *This is the most powerful weapon of Dead Space 3, however it cannot be used in Pure Survival mode, or Hardcore Mode without the use of a hack/glitch. *When Carver uses "The Devil Horns" he uses Isaac's " BANG BANG" and "PEW PEW PEW" exclamations. *Whenever Isaac raises or lowers the weapon, the thumb moves up or down. *There is a glitch where "The Devil Horns" can disappear from a player's inventory. The only known way to get the item back is completing Classic mode again to unlock it. *Another glitch is that the game sometimes crashes whenever the player tries to load the save after completing Classic mode. *Rarely, if the Devil Horns are in your inventory and you start a new game, Isaac will be holding an invisible weapon until either he tries to shoot or switches weapons. *Also, if you disassemble the weapon, it cannot be reassembled because there is no upper tool to craft (the same problem applies to its lower tool (the pinky) attachment). It is recommended that you create a custom blueprint to avoid accidental disassembly. *There is only one species of standard Necromorph that can survive a shot from the Devils Horns. The Enhanced Fodder can survive one hit then split up to show its tentacles. So you have to kill them with two shots. Although it isn't a 100% chance of happening, be cautious if you think it's dead. *The Alien Necromorph on impossible will also survive a shot to the head sometimes. *If you remove the pinky, it will strongly resemble the Hand Cannon, its predecessor from Dead Space 2. es:Cuernos del Diablo